


Until dying light

by Redcrow090



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Character Death, Character Study, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Peoples feelings will get hurt, Slow Burn, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow090/pseuds/Redcrow090
Summary: Kate gets thrown into the nightmare that will never end





	1. The nightmare starts

Kate sighed peacefully into the quickly falling sun. She loved the way how it set and the deep ocean blue that followed in contrast to the bright orange that shined all day.

It was summer, after all, the sun was too hot and it felt nice to have the cool night sweep in. The forest natural wind blew gently making the thick trees above dance slightly. She looked at the fire that she had set up earlier in the day and it popped in response

Something was still missing Kate thought. Even though the forest seemed to be at peace the motivation to sing felt like it was being oppressed. She looked around, the twilight now fully taken the sun's place trying to find something that would spark her musical heart off into song but nothing did.  
She lifted her guitar and strummed the first few cords.

“Ugh” she groaned in frustration looking into the shining reflection of her guitar. “why can't you think of  
anythin’?” She asked the reflection.

A loud POP came from the fire, startled she turned up and gazed at it. “Will you keep it down I'm not  
even supposed to have a fire up here” kate had a habit of talking to inanimate objects it would help her fill the empty air sometimes and other times she just did it to practice performing. She sighed returning to strumming her guitar in the now even more quiet woods.

Kate played for a few more minutes before seeing that it was useless, nothing was coming to her. For a small wooded area this place is pretty dense she thought noting the lack of sound. Why weren’t there any crickets chirping? She was in the middle of the countryside in the summer so there should be crickets and other bugs glowing or sounding about left and right.

A twig snapped deafeningly behind her and she gasped turning around swiftly “whos there!” She  
Demanded

When no answer came from the now admittedly unsettling darkness she tried again standing up to get a better view “I know there aren’t supposed to be any fires up here cause of the brush but” the hair on the back of her neck stood.

She took a step forward with a bit of hesitation “I know your there, a little performance anxiety isn't anything to be shy from...Id love to play you a song if ya stop hiding”

Another twig snapped behind her. When Kate turned around she could see a dark shadow standing next to a tree just beyond the light of her small fire. She backed away at first but she knew better to judge based on appearances. She crossed her arms and sighed “Oh hey”

The figure waited a moment before returning the word back to her “hey” the figure sounded to be in his late forties if Kate had to guess but she wouldn’t expect someone like that to be able to get all the way up here.

“What are you doing up here by yourself?”

Kate could hear his smile when he said yourself “I'm not by myself, four other people are with me they just went down for a little bit because someone forgot our bags” she brushed off lying straight through her teeth.

“Is that right now?” He said putting his hand on the tree and leaning against it.  
Kate nodded with all the confidence that she had “yeah its only a thirty-minute hike back up so they should be here soon, I'm surprised you ain’t seen them when you got up here”  
He nodded to himself in a silent string of thought.

Kate observed the figure a little closer. He was definitely tall around 6’8 or 6’7 not only that but he was fat, not the type of fat that someone gets from an over abuse of food but the type of fat that comes with drinking a full six pack every day. The coughs that he tried to stifle let her know that he most likely smoked a lot she thought about the first time she tried smoking but after her first pack she couldn’t see the appeal.

“So are you going to play?”

Kate tilted her head in confusion before remembering what she had promised to lure the figure out “oh! Yeah...but you‘ll have to come a bit closer to the light” she uncrossed her arms and let out a sigh. Her guitar was a bright amber with the reflection of the campfire and slightly hot to the touch when she lifted it into her arms and set it on her lap.

“You probably won’t play if I do” the figure admitted pushing himself off the tree and taking a step Forward.

Kate let her fingers glide down the instrument’s cords gently “I’ve been traveling around for quite a bit, seen all kinds of scars and situations you can't look like or have anything I haven’t seen before trust me” she let her gaze fall on her polished guitar “would you like to hear a song or not?” She said knowing full well she’d play either way.

The figure held back a chuckle that turned into a gurgle when a cough threatened to make its way out. “Fine Fine” he responded in fake defeat.

He only had to take a few large steps to be fully in the dying fires light. He was truly a large man even if in his later years. Kate had truly underestimated just how tall and large he was. He was wearing what appeared to be a dirty ringmasters uniform with bright red velvet and yellow on the shoulders that still tried to keep their previous cheerfulness. They might have once been worn new and clean maybe even a few children and their families watched it as it’s wearer put on the head of the show. When she got up to his face she winced seeing the white red and blue makeup of a clown. That wasn’t what put her off; however, it was the metal ring that had human fingers all shapes, colors, and sizes on it.

Kate felt her pulse quicken she had been in many fights with both with men and women but there was no way she could possibly even attempt to fight him. She swallowed hard trying to rationalize his strange jewelry. Maybe he was into some Halloween every day gothic style that had hit the market, but if it was makeup then it wouldn't explain the dry blood or the decayed muscle in and around each one. “Uh...wow..” she stammered “definitely...something...new” she faked a laughed “never seen a clown before, but to each their own right?”

He seemed to lean towards her slightly like he was trying to decipher if she was being genuine “you’re a strange one huh? Not even an ‘oh no?’ What about a ‘get away from me’ non of those?” He smiled and showed off his yellow and black teeth.

“Why? I'm not a fan of assuming based off of appearances, ya like to dress as a clown and I like tattoos, people think the worst of us”

The clown found that amusing to some extent and nodded “Yup I guess your right, so your really not going to ask?”

Kate tried hiding her shaking hands by continuing to strum her instrument lightly. She needed to think of a plan and needed to think of it fast. “Not unless you want to be asked about it,” adrenaline was rushing throughout her veins and she noticed that she was breathing slightly more heavily “I am curious about one thing though...” her fingers graced the cords with a bit more pressure making the sound just a little louder. “How long have you been up here?” Her words now had a strange edge to them. There was no way she'd go down here by some random guy up in the woods.

The man quietly cursed to himself and looked away from her hands playing on the guitar to her eyes. “...Long enough to know that your alone” his smile now spread wider across his face just as the realization of the tone and implications of his words spread throughout Kate. He set his arms to rest across his knees trying to gauge her next move. His right hand was closed around something so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

Kate knew that this was the last moment before a predator would strike, the moment where the prey had failed to see the lion crouched down in the grass until the last second where it saw its eyes. The clowns' eyes were the same as a lions she couldn’t help but notice how right after she’d said that how they were suddenly more narrow, more lively, and how the dying fire was just giving them that attention that only one with ill will has. “is that so? Well since we’re uncovering lies you should tell me What's in the hand” Her words were sharper then they had ever been before, laced in distrust.

“Aw, why so harsh? You didn’t even finish your song”

The light glowing from the fire was fading to the point where both campers faces were  
half cast in blue-black hues of shadows. Kate held her guitar, only sparing a few glances towards the wilting fire. She secretly thanked it for staying alive this long. “Why have you suddenly lean so close?”

The clown also looked at the fire before he erupted into laughter. He was no longer trying to stifle his laughs so it burst through the forest, something deep and clogged that came straight from his enlarged belly. Using his left hand he wiped away some spit that came up from the painful chuckle. “You’re right!! Ya really are right!” He yelled still caught up in hysterics.

The fire was just about dead, it would only last a few more seconds if Kate was lucky. As the last ember flames struggled to reach out towards the unforgiving sky she saw his right hand open and heard a familiar ’tink’ of what she thought was a switchblade being flipped open. Finally, the now candle-like flame went out with a small final breeze of the quiet forest.

Kate gripped her guitar and with speed she didn’t know she could muster swung it sharply up into the leaning mans lower jaw with such force that the tower of a man was knocked back and dropped his knife. Without looking back she sprinted as fast she could down what she could only hope was the path that she came up. She was still holding onto her guitar which slowed her down greatly but she’d rather die than leave her guitar behind in the woods with some guy.

The clown yelled in frustration and stomped after. How was he this fast? She could hear his large footsteps already not even ten feet behind her. She continued to sprint even as her legs were scraped and torn open by the forest shrubs and fallen trees. The footsteps behind her still followed and were getting closer but they didn't sound as heavy. She turned her head and a wave of fear seized her when she looked up at the clown who was grinning. It dawned on her that he was just messing with her, he could easily outrun her and he knew it. 

Her legs and arms were prickly, her lungs were burning and all she could hear was the sound of her heart pumping irregularly and the clowns own laughter. She turned back away from the clown and saw that there was now a low grey fog crawling on the ground. It seemed almost alive as she ran into it. Just as she entered the fog the footsteps seemingly stopped. She was now in the nightmare


	2. Welcome party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate finally sees a glow of hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the very short chapter! I'll make the next one wayyy longer but Idk if you guys like shorter or longer chapters

Kate finally stopped Running. She was breathing hiccup like breaths and sweating bullets down her narrowed brow and off into the still fog covered ground when she realized she wasn’t being pursued anymore. She looked around in the fog for the clown but that was the least of her worries when she began to think about how long she had been running. She knew that she used to be able to run a mile in around seven minutes and if her pulsing head allowed her to do the math she had been running from around 20 or 15. “S-somethin’ just...just not righ..” She let herself collapse into the wet ground along with her guitar. 

The Fog circled around her Hot face and scratched legs leaving an unnatural biting cold. There was no way that she could still be in the forest. After about ten minutes of resting, she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair that was damp from both sweat and whatever the wet soil under the fog hid. Any way she looked she only saw more fog in entangled with trees. She picked up her guitar and brushed the moss and wet dirt that clouded it shine. 

“At least your still with me,” She remarked to the guitar. Her legs were in protest when she began walking through the forest. The fog was still too thick to tell where she was going or what way, she only wished that the fog would let up sooner or later. 

Walking through the fog wasn’t hard. She had even driven in thicker fog down a twisted hill back when she lived in Washington not only that but to her surprise the trees weren’t very dense as they were tall they reminded her of redwood trees. She laughed thinking back to her friend, Clara who she’d met when she traveled through the great redwoods. They met when she was hiking up the trails of the huge forest and Clara asked her for directions they hit it off and Clara told her about the blog that she wrote for.

“Oh man, Clara have I got a story for you” she sighed.

Kate kept thinking about all the people she’d met on her aimless travel. There was Jess a helpful girl who just so happen to be a great pickpocket. And Vincent the mall cop that turned the other cheek when she ‘accidentally’ walked out with around fifty bucks worth of makeup. The fond memories that Kate was sorting helped her ignore the complete lack of sound in the while she walked.

Her eyes lit up with joy when she saw a small yellow glow not too far from where she was. Her heart fluttered with hope that soon turned sour when the memory of the clown burned into the spotlight. What if hes there she pondered with caution. She held her guitar tight just in case she’d have to use once more. When she got closer she saw a woman sitting on a log around a campfire. 

When she stumbled even closer the fog was lifted and it seemed to stay clear from the small campfire and its resident. “Hello?” She said her voice cracking a little from not using it within the past two hours. 

The woman turned to her at first with a look of curiousness then a look of shock. “Oh no! Uh-...I” The woman’s dark skin flushed red. She looked around searching for something or someone in the fog. When she saw that she wasn’t saying anything she looked at Kate. The woman's round face and soft eyes settled on her and She took a deep breath “Hello..” she moved some dreads that had fallen in her face back with a turn of the hand.

Kate laughed slightly and let the tension in her shoulders go “yes hello do ya know the path out of these woods? It feels like I’ve been walking for over an hour and I really need to get home”

The woman shut her eyes in deep thought. when she opened them again she had an assuring look to her that reminded Kate of the look a parent gives a child when their about to hear bad news. “There, is no way out…” she said standing up and going closer to Kate. “Bill normally explains this to new people because I don’t have the heart to but-“ her voice tightened “There is no way out of here” 

Kate jumped back, guitar in hand and scoffed “Don’t bullshit me! What kind of crack are ya on?” Her tone was so full of anger that she let a bit of her old accent slip in. “This isn’t no game anymore hon just tell me’ where the hell the path is to get out of here!” 

The woman’s mouth was left agape by kate’s sudden change of tone “I-...I am being honest!” She slumped down. The woman put her head between her knees in a half-hearted attempt to hide the fresh tears the had begun stroking down her face past her thin framed glasses.

Kate sighed and narrowed her eyes “ Look I'm sure you're lost but there’s a parking lot not far from where I was camped out come on let's go and get ya some help” 

The woman shook her head then looked up past her glasses “...It’s best for you to see it yourself” she cleared her throat and brushed a hand over her dreads to calm herself. 

Kate turned on her heel and started to walk back into the woods. She didn’t feel like helping some strange woman who was out in the middle of the woods claiming that there was no way out. She made sure to make that a point as well when she got out of here “I’ll come back and get her help”. As she was fully taken in by the fog she walked blindly through the forest once again but this time it seemed a little drier. She couldn’t explain it but the trees were more stretched out and the branches not only felt like but looked like claws as they hit her skin. When she saw a light yellow-orange glow in the distance her heart sank. She ran forward and just as she thought she was back at the campfire with the woman.

“What the hell?!” Kate yelled dropping her guitar. 

The woman looked up at Kate and scratched the back of her neck and looked to the side to avoid eye contact “Hey again…” 

Kate’s blood went cold and her hands starting shaking either out of anger or fear she didn’t know. Thoughts buzzed in and out of her mind like an LA freeway at noon. They went by so fast that she couldn’t even fully process one before another thought came flooding through, so she did the only thing she could and ran. She ran and kept running until she saw a light yellow-orange glow of a campfire. When she got to the campfire a third time she was far from terrified and out of breath. Her body was shaking with confused adrenaline that only helped with scrambling her words. 

“Hey hey relax!” The woman jumped up to action and went to Kates side with more confidence then she had shown all night. “It’s okay we all went through this! once Bill comes back from the trial he’ll be able to explain this all to you” she set her hand on Kate’s shoulder to comfort her.

“Trials? What the hell are you talking about! I ran in a straight fucking line!!” Kate yelled, “So how did I come right back here?” She pulled on her curled blond hair helping relax her just a bit. “Okay I'm fine, I'm fine” She shook off the woman hand. “What's your name?”

“I'm Claudette nice to meet you and welcome to the campfire”


	3. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate meets Bill and she comes to understand how trapped she really is

“Okay Claudette look, because it’s just you and me here-” 

Claudette put her hand up to interrupt her “Well there’s more than that but everyone’s in a trial” 

“Okay, again I’ll save that question for later but my first question is...” Kate took a deep breath trying to gather her thoughts coherently without slipping into panic mode once more “If I ran in a straight line then how.the.hell. Am I back here? I must be losing it huh?”

Claudette put her hands together ready to break the news to her but she took a step back “Like I said I can’t really explain it that well but trust me once Bill comes back he can give you the whole rundown of everything” She narrowed her eyes and looked down at the instrument “what's that?” she asked changing the subject.

Kate reached down and took the guitar in her arms. Brushing off some mud and whatever mossy plants that had stuck to the back of it She glanced back at Claudette “It’s a guitar I play it for a living, you haven’t seen one before?” 

Claudette shook her head “No no not that That” she reached and gently turned over the guitar so it’s face pointed to them. Kate at first didn’t notice but towards the bottom there was a long skid of white and red face paint. “How did that get there?” 

Kate’s face twisted with a mix of confusion and unease “It...It was a clown…” She said as plain as she could. She had already freaked out once and she didn’t need to become overly emotional again. Claudette’s face visibly changed when she said the word clown. 

“A clown? Can you tell me what happened?” 

Kate shrugged and looked down at claud with playful suspicion “why do you need to know?” she tried to lighten the mood the best she could.  
Seeing Kates expression made a smile creep onto Claudette’s lips but it soon fell once she pushed further “fine you don’t have to tell me but at least tell Bill. Don’t get me wrong but the way that the others reacted to Laurie tell’s me that you shouldn’t go yelling about this so-called clown or whatever relationship you have with it” 

Kate was taken aback “Relationship? That guy tried to fucking kill me! We didn’t even talk for more than five minutes at best, that's when I hit him with my guitar thus the face paint” she waved her hand over the marks as if she was in show and tell. 

A small ground fog started to creep around the campfire’s edge followed by footsteps of around three people. Claudette turned her head waiting for the footsteps or the people they belonged to, to arrive. Kate looked about trying to find the source but they were all around her in echos or something else that she couldn’t quite name. Finally, three people came running to the fire. Two men and one woman all breathing like they had run a marathon. 

“Bill!” Claudette yelled getting his attention. 

Kate leaned over to see who was Bill. A rather gruff and greyed man was at attention to them. He had a very trusted and assuring look to him and despite him being ripe with sweat that fell onto the ground in drops, Kate got the feeling that he was someone everyone looked to for advice. It wasn’t just his squared features that gave him this look but his white hair and beard helped show that he had experience. Kate noted his army or military clothing as well. 

Bill took out a cigarette from his back pocket and lit it with a lighter that came from the same. He was panting deep and exhausted breaths that kate couldn’t help but wonder if it was from the cigarettes or whatever a “trial” was. He flicked off his cap and used it to fan himself before clearing his throat “Three of us made it Jakes dumbass got the killer foamin’ at the mouth so he sure as hell didn’t make it” 

Claudette looked at Bill and then pointed to Kate “Newcomer” she said with half a sigh. 

Bill’s tired eyes only now focused on Kate and he just closed them and shook his head “alright kid, I’ll give ya the lay down in a minute It’s been a long trial” he took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke up into the air. “You don’t smoke right?” he asked still looking at the unnaturally blackened sky. 

Kate shook her head even though the smell of cigarette smoke brought her back to the thought of the clown. “No I don’t theres no need to share” 

Bill laughed “I like your humor kid”

Kate set her guitar down and watched Bill closely “So I need you to explain what's going on here. I’ve already told Claudette this but I ran in a straight line and ended up right back here”

Once his cigarette was finished he took in a deep breath “Well when you want to travel around here you’ll need to 1. Have someone with you or 2. Have an idea of where you want to go. That's about it. We go looking for supplies every other day. Next question” 

Kate was surprised about how simply he answered her question but didn’t answer them at the same time so she decided to move on “What is this place?” 

“The Campfire” 

“I know that but-” 

Bill sighed “Kid the first thing you need to know here is that you shouldn’t overthink things because if you do then you won’t get anywhere. Next question” 

“Whats a trial?” 

He shrugged “You’ll be pulled into one soon word of the wise when the fog rolls in don’t try to fight it” 

A wave of slight anger rose up in Kate, she wanted answers REAL answers. She would get them. “Bill-” 

“Kid I can tell you're gettin’ mad at me so let me ask you this, what year is it? And where are you right now?” 

“2018 and Right now we're in what I can only assume is the lower parts of the woods in Cali” 

Bill laughed and pointed to the other man that had run here with him “you see that man right there?his names Ace and Well when he got here it was 1963 and he was running from a debt that he caused” He then pointed to the small woman that came with him as well “Feng over there it was 2020 when she arrived here” He then pointed to himself “I was left dying in a world run by dead bodies eatin’ each other. End of it is that we’re all trapped here no and, buts, or maybes about it” 

Kate was left feeling stunned. She had no words and a dark overwhelming feeling came over her. There was no way that this was even possible how could anything like this really be happening. She closed her eyes and opened them with a new idea and question for Bill “How do trials work? And is there a way out from them?” 

Bill was shocked and he raised an eyebrow “kid you sure you’re understanding what I'm saying? You're stuck here forever just like all of us” 

“Yes I know but I'm not asking about that now I'm asking about trials,” said Kate.

As if timed a small fog began creeping in like a spider running on the ground. When it brushed Kate’s ankles she froze and kicked up her leg at the sudden feeling. She looked around to see the small groups reaction but they were gone and she was somehow alone. It kept getting darker and darker around her until she closed her eyes in fright she didn’t want to admit she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I'll be updating every other week from now on (unless more family junk happens) :P


	4. Trail and error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trail isn't always the hardest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is a lot of cussing in this chapter and probs more in later chapters!

Kate fluttered her eyes open, unsure and disoriented. The world was too blurry to focus on anything, with a splitting headache pounding in the back of her head and way to many sensations clouding her body she dropped down to the floor. 

The floor was a completely different texture than before it was more dry and stone like. Kate ran her fingers across it she figured out that it was concrete. Once the dizziness spell was gone she opened her eyes. The huge and looming trees had vanished completely and she was now at what appeared to be a factory of some kind given it was run down to all hell. A dusty and stone like smell invaded her nose threatening to make her sneeze. Run down wasn’t just the words to use to describe this place she thought. 

Shaking her head and blinking her eyes she stood up no matter how much her body protested she needed to move. The floor creaked under her boots and reminded her to start. Even though she didn’t know what Start meant. As she carefully walked down the hall she started to hear an odd mechanical pumping. She could recognize the mechanical pumps as a generator from her time her old parent's farm. She laughed remembering how her brother screamed when the power went out and she was the one who had to go out and kick the thing on. “Hello?” she whispered trying to keep quiet. 

A woman was crouched down by a very large generator she seemed focused so she didn’t hear Kate approaching. Kate cleared her throat to get the woman’s attention. 

The woman turned her head and let the only unshaven side of her hair face Kate. “Hey country girl,” she said smirking a little. The woman's hands were deep within the generator and whatever she was doing it made the pistons come to life. “Names Nea would you like to help? I don’t mind you standing there and looking pretty but It’d help us get out of here faster” 

Her accent sounded weird but it gave her a kind of charm that hit something within Kate but she still didn’t like to be hit on “I could just stand here”

Nea let a coo into her voice “Oh like I said I don’t mind you doing that” 

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed before she knelt down to the side of the generator. She had fixed one of these before but was surprised to see just out old it was. “You know I thought they stopped making these years ago” She smiled to her self when she caught Nea’s surprised face. 

“Damn country girl! I thought I’d have to babysit you on doing gens! But I guess you've done this before huh? and I have no idea” Nea winked at Kate as she pulled some wires out “I'm guessing no one’s told you what to do in these trails huh?” 

“Nope I haven’t the faintest idea” 

“Well we have to fix Five gen’s and we don’t get hooked” 

“Hooked?” Kate asked taking her hands away from the mechanical face “The hell does that mean?” 

Nea closed her eyes for a moment and was deep in thought “hmm...Well Here I’ll show ya” She put her hands up and waved for Kate to follow her “come on we can just ninety-nine it follow me for a sec” 

A distant pop echoed from across the factory but Nea didn’t seem to care “was that a generator?” Nea responded with a ‘mmhm’ but didn’t say anything else. The two walked through the hallway and out a giant torn hole that looked like a bite had been taken out of the building. “What happened here?” kate asked. 

“No damn idea, it’s the macmillan grounds and that’s all I know” 

“How do you know the name?”

“There’s a big ass sign as you leave given it took a few tries but we got it right, well Dwight did and ever since then Trapper always seems to go after him” Nea smiled and pointed to what Kate could only describe as an overgrown meathook. It stopped Kates heart when a scream rang out but she was the only one who seemed troubled by it as Nea just sighed. 

“What the hell are those used for!?” Kate yelled stomping her foot. 

Nea’s face finally showed something other than a smirk “Shhh country girl! Ya keep yelling like that and You’ll be the one on that hook!” Two more loud pops echoed through the two’s ears “Look we’re almost out.

The hook hung intimidatingly with the light of the moon glaring off of it’s metallic but rusted surface. Kate’s throat felt tight so she rubbed her hand over it “Sorry…” the unease was coming back to her and she was really starting to worry, not for herself but for the woman and other possible teammates in this place. If there was another psychopath walking about and if he was throwing people on hooks she needed to get as many people out as she could.  
“Nea how many people are in this trial?” 

“It’s always four people and we do five generators”

Nea’s smirk returned to her. She crouched down low and basically slid past Kate with such grace and ease that Kate didn’t think she even saw her take any steps. “I'm happy you're ready to help especially since you’re new” She slipped over to a wall with an empty window in the middle of it “One thing you have to look out for with this guy is his-” Just as Nea effortlessly and quietly lifted herself up, over, and through the window she howled in pain and fell to one knee clutching her foot. “God damned mother fucking stupid ass kicking- HELP me Kate stop standing there!” 

Kate jumped through the window as well but without nearly the grace the cat-like woman had held. The image of a bear trap biting into a animals leg or legs wasn’t anything new at all to her. In fact, she was very used to it and had caught deer and even a bear once but seeing this woman with her leg being torn open and eaten by the metal teeth made her stomach turn. “Holy shit...m’okay I um-” 

“This fucking hurts!!” Nea was just shouting and wincing at the same time.

Kate reached down and with shaky hands started to pry the jaws apart. She could hear her heart start to thud lightly in her chest. “Sorry, I'm nervous- I uh-” 

“Kate there's no time you have to hide” Nea hissed through her teeth “please just hurry and finish the gen” 

The beat became louder and the pleading look on Nea’s face gave Kate only once choice. She slid her hand beneath the trap and held the other in firm place with a quick and strong pull she let the trap dig into her fingers drawing blood but it let go of it’s human prey. Nea stumbled back in pain and gratitude. A red light caught Kate’s eyes so she spun around. A very large man with a cleaver raised above his head was seconds away from swinging down. He had a bone-like mask with a sharp-toothed smile. Not only that but he had pieces of sharp metal and small hooks shoved into his greyed and scarred skin. He wasn’t that scary thought Kate as her feet planted into the ground and she dashed away with much more energy. 

She glared her eyes finally face to face with the killer. She ran with the killer hot on her tail. His red light gave him away and let her know just how close he was. She ran past a wall and she didn’t know how but something in her told her to run there to slow him down. She nearly fell by how fast she turned in her boots to make the wall just being missed by the killer's cleaver as he swung it. Her eyes lit up as she saw a wooden pallet. It was easy for her to time it right so when the killer and all his smiling glory popped up she slammed it down. She let out a laugh of victory if not short-lived “Ha! Come on dance with me cuz’ we’s only got one more genie left!” 

The killer stood up from the stun and seemed, for now unbothered by her words. She felt a little embarrassed for letting her accent slip in to much but if he was really hurting people then she didn’t mind too much. “Hurry up ya pansy!” She yelled dashing through a window. She was starting to act like her old self once again and that idea brought a smile to her face all until a deafening and heartbreaking glimpse of a metal surface refelted into her eyes a little too late. 

When the beartrap came down into her flesh and she screeched she thought she heard the killer let out a short of high pitched chuckle. She didn’t just scream swear words like Nea but they were whole new words and phrases, Words that she’d never imagine her parents hearing her say. 

The last generator popped and a loud alarm blared through the area. The killer made a ruffled sigh like sound and purposely took his time to pick up Kate. If there was one thing that Kate wasn’t going to deal with it was letting this killer pick her up and slam her on a hook like she was meat. She was never going to feel like meat ever again. The second the killer slung her over his shoulder using the waistband of her shorts she freaked out. 

“Ya’ limp dick incest lovin’ pickle fuckin’ b-” She was thrashing like a fish out of water. What she was yelling would have been funny if her life wasn’t on the line. “Let me down Now!” She elbowed the killer a few times and she could tell that he seemed confused. Finally, she grabbed one of the hooks embedded in his skin and pulled it out resulting in a spray of blood and a genuine scream of agony from the killer. He threw her down and covered his now freshly bleeding wound. 

Kate shakily stood up. With the pain in her leg now setting in it was hard to really run so she limped towards one of the alarms. She could only hope that the alarms were a good thing. As she went closer she saw Nea and one other person. A sand blond young woman who seemed to be on her toes. 

“Kate! Over here!” Nea yelled waving and rushing over. 

“Hey ya-” she cleared her throat “sorry hey Nea” 

“Why you hiding that pretty accent?” Nea asked winking at her. 

Kate’s voice was strain from yelling so much so she just shrugged her shoulders. 

The young blond woman laughed at Kate “Were you the one who was running trapper around most of the time?” 

Kate smiled then nodded “ya know it! But I- kinda had some choice words to say when he picked meh’ up” 

“Lorie help this bad mouth country girl” Nea joked as they passed the entrance of the gate “Jake already left like a cunt” 

When the three survivors started running back through the fog to the campfire the pain in Kate’s leg vanished and it wasn’t even a passing thought by the time they reached the campfire. When she looked down at her once mangled and broken foot she saw that it looked like it had never been within the teeth of a bear trap in the first place. “The hell?” She said looking at it and twisting it in different ways. “Meh’ leg don’t look like string cheese no more!” 

Lorie nodded “that’s what happens when you escape a trail”

“What if you don’t escape a trail?” Kate asked but the sinking dread that she shouldn’t ask came when four other survivors appeared running in. they were bloody and one was even missing a finger. 

“There's a new killer,” Said a man with glasses his voice shaking and horse.


	5. Baker's journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress of a new killer is quickly put out and Kate gets to read a new journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof okay so I had to re-write this chapter soo, no Kate and clown stuff justtt yet   
> sorry :<

Claudette was the first one to rush to the man's aid basically siding on the moist ground with a medkit in hand. “Dwight!? What happened? Where’s your?” she felt her stomach lurch when she took his left hand and held it to her own. Both his middle and pointer finger were cut clean off and the numbs were spraying blood.

Dwight's head bobbed trying to fight against the ever-increasing gravity as he got more and more pale. He closed his eyes trying to get his thoughts together in his bleeding out state “H-he couldn’t...choose his favor..”

Claudette opened the medkit and set it on the ground. Her hands were confident in grabbing the disinfectant and holding Dwight’s bleeding and shaking hand. She spun open the cap and started pouring it onto his stumps but he sharply retracted hissing in pain. “Dwight you need to hold still” she continued to work fast and efficiently in grabbing the bandages and stopping the bleeding. 

Nea stepped over Dwight and went to Meg and Ace who were arguing. “Guys what happened in there?” she asked. 

The orange haired girl, red-faced and her brows turned down in a glare didn’t seem to respond to her and continued to talk to Ace “You could have waited for me! I was fast enough to outrun him! The hatch was right there for all of us” she looked a little beat up. A few cuts here and there but the most obvious was her left braid that was completely undone. 

Ace went back setting a hand on his chest offended that she’d raised her voice “I had no choice he was right there!” He crossed his arms and let out a cocky sigh “I had to make the adult move and save booth Feg and me, I’m sure you wouldn’t have understood” 

“Look at what happened to my braids! You're telling me that in all your glory you couldn’t have smashed a pallet or two down to slow him down a bit?” 

“Sorry, he hurt your” he put his fingers up in quotes and rolled his eyes “fashion sense honey but honestly I think he improved your style!” 

Nea put her hands between the two who were slowly getting closer to each other. The fuming track star and the defensive poker player finally recognized her. “Nea who do you think is in the wrong here?” Ace asked his voice clearly strain in anger. 

“Guys we shouldn’t go and blame each other for every trial we need to talk about this new Killer” Nea reasoned.

“So your saying I'm in the wrong?” The hurt on Meg’s face showed clearly. 

“No Meg I-”

Kate cleared her throat trying to make herself heard “oh, uh...Ace what did this hear killer look like?” she already had a sinking feeling of what he was going to say.

He pursed his lips and leaned against a tree “hmm let me think now. Well he was surely tall, balding, seemed very enthusiastic to wack off Dwight’s fingers and he was dressed as a clown” he pulled down his sunglasses and raised a brow “Why? Do you know him?” 

Kate’s color visibly drained as a shiver ran down her spine. She knew that since she went into the fog and came here he must have followed her and be here as well. The look that Ace was giving her made her want to say something “Well I-”

“Kate” Claudette said.

When Kate gazed at Claudette the woman shook her slowly as a warning ‘you shouldn’t say anything thing’. Once Claudette knew that she got the message she turned her attention back to Dwight. “Well I was just curious of what happened…is he like the trapper?” Kate said shaking off his remark. 

“Oh no no no dear. This guy makes the trapper look like child’s play. He’s more human-ish like the Huntress. But you haven’t seen her yet.” he scratched his chin “Your way to new here huh?”

 

“Yeah I’d say so, I’m still lost on a lot of things” she admitted 

“and I’m guessing that's your guitar?”

She nodded a little not really sure where the conversation was going. 

Ace strolled over to the nearest log at the campfire and lifted the instrument into his hands. He didn’t say anything at first but when he saw the confused look on her face he smiled and started strumming. “The gift of music is something we need right now don’t you think?” He began to play a quick light beat Spanish song that almost immediately filled Kate with a feeling of joy and they want to dance. Everyone else seemed to stop as well and look at Ace. Dwight’s hand was bandaged up and he seemed to be in better spirits even Meg and Nea seemed to turn their heads. The whole mood of the campfire changed within a few short seconds. He ended the song and looked to Bill “That was for you sweetie” 

“Ace shut up” The gruff man responded tilting his cap to cover his face and returning to his nap. 

“Kate I want you to read this” Ace set down the guitar and reached behind and under the rotting log and pulled out a thick small rimmed journal “This is so you know what to expect with the other killers. It also explains how to fix some generators that are a little more broken than normal”

She looked at the busted and dirty journal and took it in her hands. There were papers and sticky notes sticking out of it and it had an overall dirty feel to it. She flicked it open and began to skim through the neat writing.

Baker 

“The first place that I had found myself in was a bright and burning campfire surrounded by fog and trees. No doubt people had stood before me here, but now I know not where they had gone. There is only ghost here. Ghost footprints in the mud. Ghost carvings of names in the trees and logs that by now have lost all meaning. Whenever I venture into the fog a feeling of eyes watching me from all around is always there and of course the faint shadow of the man, The Trapper.” 

Kate looked at the several drawings of the killer in the lineless journal. They were very well detailed and notes were written about how tall he might be and how his traps work. She nodded and flipped to the next few pages. 

“When a chainsaw’s motor begins and the blaistic sounds of mad sprinting gets close the Hillbilly will be near within seconds. Thankfully I have always been the quiet type but whenever you hear that chainsaw you best be wary. So far I have found others, I have chosen to call them survivors because of how tired and beaten they all seem. They have been here far longer than me but when I return to this cursed campfire I am always alone, no matter how many times I run through those gates into false freedom with them by the time that warm glow comes passed the fog I am alone. “

She continued to read her eyes taking in all the painful details. The nurse, wraith, Huntress , Hag, Doctor, She couldn’t believe it. Just yesterday she was at a small bar playing a few songs and now she was apparently trapped in this fog covered hell forever. The pages seemed to now flip by themselves and her glazed eyes were taking in too much information. The cold sting of tears slowly made their way into the list of sensations and feelings. She quickly used her knuckle to erase the small droplet before anyone saw it. “Ace what is this?” 

“Oh that old thing it’s a journal from another survivor” 

“Yes I can see that but where is this other survivor? He must know how to get out of here right? Especially if he’s been here since the 1900’s?” 

Ace laughed and shook his head “We don’t know where he is but if you want to know, the real strange thing is that the journal gets something new written on it whenever a new killer or survivor comes along. Want to read the part about me?” He asked surprisingly light-hearted. 

Kate flipped the journal’s browned pages to the very end but the last person there was Feng min. Nothing about her just yet. She let out a sigh of relief but the lingering dread that something might be written about her made her stomach tighten. “No, no I don’t think I’ll read it just yet. I’d rather you just tell me. Bill said you're from 1960?” she tucked the book between the rotting log and the ground where Ace had originally taken it out of. 

The grin on Ace’s face warmed her heart and told her that she was about to hear some great stories. Ace leaned in and started to talk about his time at a cards table when he bluffed his way through an entire game. As he went on the others started to crowd around and listen in. the only person who didn’t do that was Laurie. She stood off and just looked on as the little crowd was focused on Ace’s story. 

Quietly slipping away from the group kate waltzed over to Laurie and put on the best smile she could. “Hey,” she said tucking her hands in the back pocket of her shorts. The blond woman soullessly smiled at her and then looked back to the group. It took Kate a minute to notice that Laurie wasn’t looking at the group per-se but was looking all around them. Her mindful eyes watched each tree and branch that showed the slightest movement “what ya looking for? If you don’t mind me asking”

“Don’t worry about it”

“Now I am worried about it. Now not ta’ pry or anything but what's with you and the group?” She saw that even now, the rest of the survivors had some underlying distrust. They always gave her double or side looks whenever she was around. “Claud-” 

“Claudette said what?” Laurie said looking slightly worried 

“No it’s nothing…” 

The fog from the trees started to climb into the campfire’s protected circle. “Oh hey should I close my eyes for this one too?” she asked but Laurie was already gone. The joyful music also halted and the once happy campfire was now much like bakers journal had said ‘a ghost town’. The campfires flames and a guitar without a holder was all that was left. She guessed that she must be the lucky one who wasn’t picked for the trial. 

“Oh great it’s just you and me old friend,” Kate said filling the all to present silence. She finally had time to go over what was going on and what had happened and what was going to happen. She oddly felt empty. Not really sad or happy but empty. She did feel something under the emptiness but she couldn’t identify what it was. It was one of those feelings that made her feel to real too in the moment. She hated that feeling. She fluttered her eyes and sat down on the log that Ace was at just a minute ago. 

The log creaked under her and it reminded her about the journal that the con man had just shared with her. Picking it up and opening it she began to read letting all of this 'days' events slip her mind.


	6. Authors note

Hey guys!! Sorry this has been DEAD lately!! My computer is currently being looked at. Im not sure why it just died so suddenly but I am super sorry for the lack of content. Im working on chapters sill on my phone and irl but I want to wait until I get my computer back. If I do finish a chapter that I am confident in then I will post it but unfortunately until then idk :( love you guys and thanks for the support this far!! 

You can follow my tumblr for updates at

@Silhouettejert


End file.
